Costume Quest 3
'''Costume Quest 3 '''is the next game in the Costume Quest series. It is for the Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Party Mode, and the Acedia 64. Plot The story takes place one year after Costume Quest 2. Reynold and Wren, alongside Everett and Lucy, getting ready for Auburn Pines's annual Halloween block party, when suddenly, they see a businessman walking down the road. they try to go up to him, but then, a hooded stranger grabs them, and takes them to the Repugia gate in Fall Valley. the stranger is revealed to be the wizard and witch duo Dorian and Dorsilla. they are also joined by Kronoculus, the time master from the last game. Suddenly, out from a nearby time portal, comes the adult versions of Reynold & Wren, who warn them that Auburn Pines is in danger. and they need their past selves' help to save it, as well as Halloween. So they must form a team to save them. Dorsilla, hoping to make up for her error in the first game, volunteers to choose the leader of the team a comedic argument from the siblings. The player must choose who out of the kid versions of Reynold & Wren will lead. The one the player chooses is made the leader. Dorsilla provides the two with costumes Person & Candy Corn, Episode 1: Episode 2: Reynold, Wren, and Ryan make it back to the camp, to find a message. Episode 3: Reynold and Wren end up captured and locked up in Bill's tower. They meet Tasha, who explains she was recently grounded because of her dislike of her dad's plan. Reynold and Wren allow her to help them. She releases them from the cell, and a Bill gets mad at the team for wrecking his plans. He decides to propose a wager - if they can beat him, he will give up his plans for Auburn Pines. If they lose, their town will be bulldozed to drill for oil, also planning to kill the kids of the adult Reynold & Wren, as well as the adult Lucy & Everett and their daughter Halley the last game, and their kid selves too, in the process. Not wanting to have their friends lost to a bulldozer, the leader accepts the challenge. However, Bill refuses to win easily, so he drinks a potion he stole from Dorsilla earlier to turn himself into a monster Officer Nichols shows up and apprehends Bill, placing him under arrest. Tasha is almost arrested, but Reynold & Wren convince the officer to spare her, since she never did anything wrong. Gameplay pretty much the same, except that the characters can now jump. Costumes Though it returns in the PS3 & PS4 versions of this game, the Sackboy Costume is not included, for it behaves the same as in Costume Quest 2. DLC Packs Disney Costume Pack: This DLC pack contains 3 costumes based on characters from Disney Films, and when you download them, you can unlock these costumes in the shop for only 5 bits of candy! Contents: Throwback Pack: This DLC pack contains costumes from Costume Quest 1 and 2, and Grubbins on ice, and when you download them, you can unlock these costumes in the shop for only 5 bits of candy! Contents: Trophies List of Costume Quest 3 trophies List of goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: Start Your Fighters: Get the jump on 15 enemies by hitting them. Certificate 2: Costume Plus: Get all Costumes & their upgrades Accessory: Bill-zilla Costume: Defeat Bill-zilla & save Auburn Pines from destruction Costume Animations List of Costume Quest 3 Costume Animations Gallery Costune quest 3 logo 2.png Costume quest 3 upgrades.png Costume Quest 3 robot.jpg Category:Party Mode Category:Costume Quest Category:PS3 Games Category:Acedia 64 games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels